Tetsuya Dan Taiga Si Anak Serigala
by KazuharukaTakumi
Summary: Tetsuya dan Taiga adalah anak setengah serigala dan setengah manusia ,bagaimana mereka berdua menjalini kehidupan ,akan memilih manakah mereka antara menjadi serigala atau manusia.(Bro!KagaKuro). Terinspirasi dari anime Dokami Kodomo Na Ame To Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Tetsuya dan Taiga adalah anak setengah serigala dan setengengah manusia ,bagaimana mereka berdua menjalini kehidupan ,akan memilih manakah mereka antara menjadi serigala atau manusia.(Bro!KagaKuro). Terinspirasi dari anime Dokami Kodomo Na Ame To Yuki.

Disclaimer : Kuroko itu Punya Fujimaki-Sensei

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Fantasy

Chara : Kuroko.T, Akashi.S , Kagami.T, OC.

Warning : Typo, Gak nyambung, OOC, Dll.

ENJOY READING MINNA-SAN…

"TETSUYA DAN TAIGA SI ANAK SERIGALA"

Himeko Tetsuna adalah seorang mahasiswa. Ketika sedang belajar di kelas . Tetsuna melihat seorang mahasiswa laki-laki dikelas, Kuroko Haru. Tetsuna sering mendekati laki-laki itu dan ia jatuh cinta padanya. Tetsuna berniat menikahi Haru itu. Laki-laki itu memberitahu yang sebenarnya ke Tetsuna bahwa….

"sebenarnya aku adalah seorang serigala, kau mungkin akan menjauhiku" Kata haru lirih

"aku tidak peduli" mendengar pernyataan tetsuna haru terkejut dari mata tetsuna , haru mencari keraguaan disana tapi tak ada, Tetsuna melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "aku mencintaimu haru-kun, tidak peduli kau serigala atau yang lainya, aku tetap mencintaimu apapun wujudmu" tetsuna dengan mantabnya mengatakan itu kepada haru. Haru tersenyum karena dapat bertemu orang seperti tetsuna.

Akhirnya Haru dan Tetsuna menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak laki-laki. Anak pertama mereka bernama tetsuya dan anak kedua bernama taiga.

Keluaraga itu menjalani kehidupan normal. Haru bekerja setiap hari, sedangkan tetsuna merawat tetsuya dan taiga yang sangat membuat kerepotan apalagi tetsuya yang cerewet sedangkan taiga hanya diam memperhatikan kakaknya yang terkadang melakukan sesuatu diluar batas normal seperti menggigit buku atau meja, memanjat lemari, hampir setiap hari tetsuya membuat rumah berantakan, walaupun begitu keluarga ini tetap tentram. Hingga suatu hari, sang ayah, Haru menghilang. Ketika tetsuna,tetsuya,dan taiga mencarinya mereka menemukan seekor serigala yang telah mati. "ooka-san apa serigala itu adalah otou-san ?" tetsuya bertanya pada ibunya mencoba bersikap tenang supaya ibunya tidak khawatir, "iya,serigala itu adalah ayah tet-chan" tetsuna menjawab lirih. "okaa-can..hiks..kenapa..hiks...otou-can meninggal,aku tidak..hiks..mau otou-can pelgi..hiks" taiga menangis tersedu-sedu,hana mencoba menenangkan taiga. "tenang taiga-chan,otou-san tidak pergi dia akan selalu bersama kita,otou-san selalu ada dihati kita jadi taiga-chan jangan bersedih lagi,ya ?". "baiklah,okaa-can"jawab taiga setelah menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah kematian haru,tetsuna menjadi sangat sedih dan kebingungan,ia harus hidup untuk mengurus tetsuya dan taiga sendiri. Sedangkan tetsuna sendiri tak tahu bagaimana harus membesarkan anak-anak setengah serigala. Tetsuna mengisolasi diri bersama tetsuya dan taiga untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa tetsuya dan taiga bukanlah manusia normal. Namun banyak masalah datang semisal….

"kamu pasti memelihara hewan, kamu seharusnya tau dilarang memelihara hewan" teguran dari tetangga.

"saya perlu memeriksa anak anda, karena anak anda belum terdaftar" orang berpakaian hitam mendatangi tetsuna, "itu tidak perlu !" tetsuna mencoba menutup pintu "anda bisa dituduh menelantarkan anak" orang itu mencoba membuka pintu, "TIDAK" dengan sekali dorongan kuat tetsuna menutup pintu dan lagsung menguncinya, setiap hari masalah seperti ini sering datang.

Kebingungan tetsuna bertambah, saat taiga sakit, tetsuna kebingugan harus membawa taiga ke klinik anak atau klinik hewan.

Ketika semakin banyak masalah yang datang tetsuna memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah desa bersama tetsuya dan taiga. "kita mau pelgi kemana okaa-can ?" Tanya taiga, tetsuna tersenyum "kita akan pergi ketempat dimana kalian bisa memutuskan antara menjadi serigala atau manusia" , "memutuskan, ya" gumam tetsuya.

Mereka bertiga tinggal disebuah rumah kayu yang sudah tua dan rusak. "wahhh..jadi ini lumah balu kita" kata taiga "yey..kita punya rumah baru ahaha..wiiiii" taiga dan tetsuya sangat senang dengan rumah baru mereka. Sambil melihat sekeliling rumah tetsuna berpikir "sepertinya terlebih dahulu aku harus memperbaiki rumah ini,supaya layak ditempati" keadaan rumah mereka seperti hampir hancur jadi tetsuna memutuskan memperbaikinya.

Hari demi hari di desa tetsuna lalui bersama tetsuya dan taiga. Ketika uang peninggalan suaminya menipis. "kurasa aku harus bekerja, uang ini tidak akan cukup kebutuhan jika akau tidak bekerja" tetsuna memutuskan untuk bercocok tanam didesa itu mereka. "bagaimana ini aku tidak terlalu bisa bercocok tanam" tetsuna selalu gagal dalam menanam, namun keadaan berubah ketika seorang tetua didesa itu membantu tetsuna bercocok tanam. Penduduk desa juga semakin baik padanya. Mereka sering memberi keluarga tetsuna berbagai hasil panen.

Dalam menjalani kehidupan tetsuna selalu dilanda rasa khawatir. Tetsuna takut jika identitas tetsuya dan taiga yang asli terbongkar. Seringkali taiga dan tetsuya yang masih anak-anak nyaris memperlihatkan wujud serigalanya di dekat orang. Tetsuna menyuruh mereka berjanji "tet-chan, taiga-chan berjanjilah pada ibu untuk tidak menunjukan wujud serigala kalian, karena kalau orang melihat wujud serigala kalian mereka akan ketakutan dan mejauhi kita" kata tetsuna pada anaknya "baik okaa-san tetsuya janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi" kata tetsuya, taiga langsung menyahut "taiga juga ooka-can taiga janji tidak akan jadi seligala di depan olang" tetsuna tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua putranya.

Waktu berlalu hingga akhirnya tetsuya telah memasuki usia SD. "okaa-san onegai aku juga ingin sekolah,ya,bolehkan okaa-san ?". Pada awalnya tetsuna menolak tetapi akhirnya ia memperbolehkan tetsuya. Tetsuna menyuruh tetsuya berjanji "baiklah,okaa-san akan memperbolehkanmu pergi ke sekolah, tapi tet-chan harus janji untuk tidak memperlihatkan wujud serigala tet-chan, ya ?" , "hai'i tetsuya janji" kata tetsuya dengan girangnya.

Di sekolah, tetsuya menjalani kehidupan bersama teman-temanya. Namun lama-kelamaan tetsuya merasa berbeda. Karena hawa keberadaanya yang tipis membuatnya menjadi tak disadari dan sendirian. Tetapi kesendirian itu tidak bertahan lama karena tetsuya mempunyai teman yang menyadari keberadaanya yang bernama ogiwara shigehiro, kehidupan tetsuya menjadi normal layak nya anak lain saat bersama shigehiro. "sekarang kita berteman kuroko, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi" shigehiro member semangat pada tetsuya "wakata, arigato ogiwara-kun, karena mau jadi temanku" mereka berdua menjadi sahabat dan selalu bersama

Ketika telah tiba waktunya, taiga juga pergi ke sekolah dasar. Namun berbeda dengan tetsuya, taiga merasa kesulitan dengan kehidupan disekolah "kehidupan disekolah terlalu menyusahkan aku tidak mau pergi kesekolah lagi, lebih baik aku tinggal dirumah" batin taiga. Ketika tetsuya pergi ke sekolah, tetsuna membawa taiga ke tempat kerjanya, yaitu disuatu organisasi pencita alam. Taiga senang melihat seekor serigala disitu, tetapi taiga merasakan ada yang ganjal, taiga memperlihat wujud serigalanya ke serigala itu "begitu ya" taiga menghela napas "ternyata kau bukan serigala yang bebas dan liar tetapi kau adalah serigala peliharaan yang telah lama terkurung" menyadari itu taiga jadi sedih.

Suatu hari, seorang murid pindahan yang bernama Akashi seijuuro masuk ke kelas tetsuya. "anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru namanya Akashi seijuuro, kalian hrus akur dengan ya" kata sensei, "baik" , "akashi-san silahkan duduk dibelakang kuroko-san". "bau ini…" Akashi menyadari ada yang aneh dari tetsuya "baumu seperti serigala" DEG "ini gawat,aku harus menjauhinya" batin tetsuya. Saat waktu istirahat tetsuya menjauhi Akashi, Tetsuya terus berlari "tetsuya berhenti, kubilang berhenti dulu, tetsuya" dan Akashi terus mengejar tetsuya "berhenti mengikutiku Akashi-kun" tetsuya terus menghindar "kau yang harusnya berhenti tetsuya,kenapa kau terus menghindariku !" Akashi terus menerus mengejar tetsuya,hingga secara tidak sengaja… "Akhhhh…" tetsuya melukai akashi dan membuat telinga akashi berdarah dalam wujud serigala.

Di kantor sekolah, Ibu Akashi, Akashi masaomi membentak ibu tetsuya "kenapa anakku bisa terluka seperti ini, anda harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan anak anda" bentak masaomi "tenang dulu Akashi-san saya akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuataan tetsuya" tetsuna mencoba menenangkan masaomi, "bukan tetsuya yang melukaiku,tapi seekor serigala" mendengar pernyataan seijuuro , tetsuna langsung membatu "tetsuya,apa yang telah kau lakukan" tetsuna jadi gelisah. Tetsuya kembali kekelas, saat tetsuya hampir ketempat duduknya ia mendengar dirinya dibicarakan mendengar itu tetsuya langsung melesat ke luar "oi,..kuroko kau mau kemana" shigehiro memanggil tetsuya tapi tidak diperdulikan. " ada apa dengan kuroko, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi" shigehiro kebingungan dengan kejadian ini yang melibatkan sahabatnya. Tetsuya pergi ke parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil ibunya, di dalam mobil tetsuya langsung menangis "aku..hiks..sudah mencoba…hiks..supaya ini tidak terjadi..hiks..tapi aku tidak bisa okaa-san, maaf okaa-san, maafkan tetsuya" tetsuna hanya bisa diam melihat anaknya menagis, karena sekarang pikiran tetsuna hanya tentang ke khawatirannya jika fakta bahwa anaknya bukan manusia normal. Sejak saat itu tetsuya tidak meu pergi ke sekolah lagi.

Seringkali taiga berpamitan berpamitan pada ibunya untuk pergi ke gunung "okaa-san aku inginpergi kegunung bertemu master" tetsuna penasaran degan master yang dimaksud taiga. Taiga mengajak ibunya ke gunung untuk menemui masternya, dan akhirnya tetsuna mengetahui bahwa master yang dimaksud taiga adalah…..

TO BE CONTINUE

Cerita apakah kah ini ! maaf ya jika ceritanya ada yang gak nyambung dan aneh maklum pendatang baru he…he…he..

Para reader dan author-senpai mohon bantuannya ya untuk perkembangan cerita ini ! yoroshiku minna-san !

Review please, minna-san {^_^}


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : Tetsuya dan Taiga adalah anak setengah serigala dan setengengah manusia ,bagaimana mereka berdua menjalini kehidupan ,akan memilih manakah mereka antara menjadi serigala atau manusia.(Bro!KagaKuro). Terinspirasi dari anime Dokami Kodomo Na Ame To Yuki.

Disclaimer : Kuroko itu Punya Fujimaki-Sensei

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Fantasy

Chara : Kuroko.T, Akashi.S , Kagami.T, OC.

Warning : Typo, Gak nyambung, OOC, Dll.

ENJOY READING MINNA-SAN…

"TETSUYA DAN TAIGA SI ANAK SERIGALA"

Nyatanya master yang dimaksud taiga bukanlah seorang mmanusia melainkan seekor serigala. "terima kasih banyak telah merawat taiga-chan, terima kasih" melihat ibunya taiga tersenyum "okaa-san, lebih baik okaa-san pulang dulu, aku dan master akan menjelajahi gunung ini" mendengar itu tetsuna mengerti "baiklah jaga dirimu ya, taiga-chan ?" taiga hanya menaggapinya dengan anggukan, setelah itu tetsuna meninggalkan taiga dengan sang master. Dalam wujud serigalanya taiga menghabiskan waktunya bersama masternya menjelajah gunung, hutan, dan berburu hewa "ternyata menjadi serigal tidak semudah yang kukira, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sampai disini, aku akan terus berjuang" semangat taiga bertambah dia berjuang untunk menjadi serigala yang tangguh seperti ayahnya.

Suatu hari, Akashi mengunjungi tetsuya. Akashi bermaksud mengajak tetsuya kembali ke sekolah. "tet-chan, sei-chan datang berkunjung ?" tetsuya tidak memperdulikan ibunya, setiap hari Akashi selalu berkunjung ke rumah tetsuya untuk mengajaknya kesekolah walaupun selalu gagal "sei-chan datang lagi, ya, tet-chan sedang pergi kerumah shige-chan" mendengar itu Akashi langsung pergi, tapi terhenti karena ibunya tetsuya mengajak nya untuk masuk ke rumah dulu. Saat di ruang tamu tetsuna bertanya pada Akashi "apa sei-chan membenci serigala ?" mendengar itu Akashi terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab "tidak, aku tidak membenci serigala, malah sebaliknya" akashi sebenarnya tau apa maksud dari pertanyaan tetsuna tadi, sebenarnya dia ingin menyambung perkataannya tapi niatny ia urungkan, karena tidak mau membuat tetsuna khawatir tentang identitas tetsuya. "sou ka, aku juga menyukai serigala, sei-chan bisa menjaga tet-chan ?" Akashi langsung saja menyahut "tentu saja, aku akan menjaga dan melindungi tetsuya" tetsuna tersenyum mendengar jawaban Akashi.

Akhirnya setelah bujukan dari sang ibu, tetsuya pergi ke sekolah lagi, saat berjalan menuju bus sekolah langkah tetsuya terhenti karean Akashi sekarang berada di depannya, tetsuya memperhatikan luka ditelinga kanan Akashi "lukaku sudah tidak apa-apa" akshi langsung melepas balutan kapas yang ada ditelinganya "mau mencoba menyentuhnya ?" Akashi meraih tangan tetsuya mendekatkan tangan itu ketelinganya "ayo kita pergi tetsuya" Akashi langsung menarik tangan tetsuya dan berjallan menuju bus sekolah. Melihat mereka tetsuna meras tenang "akhirnya tet-chan mempunyai orang selain aku, yang akan menjaganya" batin tetsuna.

Pada suatu sore, taiga dan tetsuya sedang berdebat "tetsu ikutlah denganku menjadi serigala,kau dan aku bisa belajar banyak tentang alam" ajak taiga "tidak, seharusnya kau pergi kesekolah kita ini manusia, bukan serigala" mendengar tetsuya, taiga jadi marah dan langsung membalik meja yang mereka gunakan dan merubah wujudnya menjadi serigala "TAIGA-KUN" tetsuya menggeram dan merubah wujudnya juga menjadi serigala, mereka berdua langsung berkelahi dan hampir menghancurkan seisi, tetsuna mencoba menenagkan mereka berdua tapi tidak berhasil, karena tidak tahan tetsuya melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman taiga dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan langsung menguncinya. "taiga-chan…" tetsuna memanggil anaknya, tetsuna terkejut saat melihat mata anaknya lebih merah dari matanya yang biasanya, merah darah, melihat itu tetsuna langsung ambil tindakan "TAIGA-CHAN, berhentilah datang ke gunung, kumohon tinggallah bersama okaa-san, okaa-san tidak mau kehilanganmu, sudah cukup kita kehilangan otou-san, tinggallah" sebenarnya taiga ingin menolak tapi niatnya di urungkannya.

Suatu hari, ketika tetsuya sedang disekolah, hujan badai terjadi. "taiga-chan, ayo kita jemput tet-chan" nihil tidak ada jawaban "TAIGA-CHAN, BERHENTI…" tetsuna melihat taiga pergi kearah gunung, tetsuna langsung pergi mengejar taiga, tapi taiga telah menghilang terlebih dahulu, tetsuna tau tujuan taiga, "taiga-chan pasti pergi ke hutan itu aku harus mengejarnya, aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi" tetsuna langsung pergi kehutan berlari menembus badai,hingga…"AAAKHHHHH…" tetsuna terjatuh ke jurang dan tak sadarkan diri. Di waktu pingsannya "haru-kun.." tetsuna bermimpi tentang suaminya yang telah mati "tetsuna jika tetsuya dan taiga telah dewasa mereka akan baik-baik saja, kau harus melepas mereka karena mereka telah memutuskan pilihan yang mereka buat untuk kehidupan mereka". Tetsuna mengerti taiga dan tetsuna memang sudah dewasa dan itu adalah waktu bagi tetsuna untuk melepaskan mereka berdua.

Di lain tempat disekolah, tetsuya menunggu ibunya yang tak kunjung datang "okaa-san kenapa belum datang juga ?" tetsuya merasa khawatir. Hingg yang tersisa hanya ia dan Akashi "tetsuya tinggallah bersamaku di sekolah selamanya" tetsuya tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Akashi "okaa-san ku akan menikah lagi dan mengandung, jika anak itu sudah lahir, okaa-san bilang tidak akan membutuhkan ku lagi, karena itu aku lari dari rumah, ikutlah bersamaku tetsuya ?" saat tetsuya mendengar itu, ia merasa ini sudah waktunya untuk memberitahu bahwa " akashi-kun, ada yang ingin kuberitahu sebenarnya sosok serigala yang Akashi-kun bilang itu adalah aku" gorden yang ada di jendela itu tertiup dan menutupi tetsuya dan berhenti tertiup dan tertampil lah sosok tetsuya yang sebenanya adalah serigala, gorden itu tertiup lagi lalu menampilkan sosok tetsuya dalam wujud manusia, Akashi tidak terkejut "aku sudah tau" tetsuya terdiam "aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, dan aku tidak peduli apapun wujudmu aku tetap mencintaimu" Akashi tersenyum " Akashi-kun.." tetsuya merasa sekarang selain ibunya ada orang lain yang akan menjaganya dan dia adalah "aku akan menjagamu tetsuya, aku akan melindungimu karena aku mencintaimu" Akashi seijuuro "aku juga mencintaimu Akashi-kun" Akashi langsung menarik tetsuya ke dalam pelukannya "aku tau tetsuya, aku tau".

Di lain pihak, tetsuna terbangun dan ia mendapati dirinya telah dibaa taiga ke depan sekolah tetsuya. Ketika taiga hendak pergi, tetsuna meminta taiga untuk.. "taiga-chan kumohon tinggallah, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan okaa-san" namun taiga langsung berubah menjadi serigala dan pergi memasuki hutan. Tetsuna mendengar auman taiga. Saat itu tetsuna tersenyum lalu berteriak "JAGA DIRIMU BAIK-BAIK TAIGA-CHAN, IBU AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUKMU". Teriakan tetsuna dibalas dengan auman oleh taiga, tetsuna tersenyum lagi "kau benar haru-kun mereka berdua telah dewasa".

Cerita ini diakhiri dengan tetsuna yang tinggal sendirian di desa, tetsuya yang melanjutkan sekolah menengah bersama Akashi dan tinggal di asrama sekolahnya, ketika tetsuna mendengar suara auman taiga dari hutan, tetsuna tersenyum.

END

Hah…habis cerita, bingung endingnya mau gimana jadinya gini deh, sorry yo kalau ada yang aneh-aneh di cerita ini !

Akhir kata review, please minna-san no kawaii to iketeru (^O^).

JYAAAA, MINNA-SAN.


End file.
